


𝐦é𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐢𝐞 - NINETY ONE DAYS

by ashtheloser



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtheloser/pseuds/ashtheloser
Summary: ❝These violent delights have violent ends and in their triumph die, like fire and powder, which as they kiss consume ❞➸ an anthology of memoirs to which (name) could never rid from the deepest recesses of the mind. Clouded with love, restlessness and sorrow for the family that once was.[MORE TAGS TO BE ADDED SOON][CONTAINS SPOILERS]
Relationships: Angelo Lagusa | Avilio Bruno/Reader, Corteo/reader, Nero Vanetti/Reader, Volpe/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	𝐦é𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐢𝐞 - NINETY ONE DAYS

❝ A glooming peace this morning with it brings;

the sun, for sorrow, will not show his head:

go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;

some shall be pardoned, and some punished,

for never was a story of more woe,

than this of Juliet, and her Romeo ❞

And all the woe that (name) endured was nothing short of agonising. To have her beloved snatched from her arms like auburn leaves in the winter winds and left with nothing but solitude in her wake and apathy in her heart.

There are times when she closes her eyes and whisks herself away to a place of stardust and heart-wrenching memories, with languid kisses pressed to her lips and skin, uncertainties and professions of love that slipped from his mouth and hers amidst tastes of moonshine on their tongues.

Should any person with an understanding of such anguish search the deepest recesses of her mind, may they find images of lost love that once was and have pity, for these precious memoirs are all that remain in the face of a hurricane of misfortune and bloodshed.

As of this moment, (name) wanders down the archives once again. 

♔

𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐄𝐓𝐘-𝐎𝐍𝐄 𝐃𝐀𝐘𝐒

𝘷𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘹 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘳

**Author's Note:**

> I kept telling myself to write for this series after finishing it so here we are, enjoy as we wallow in the heartache of 91 Days together.


End file.
